Blanca nieves version μ's
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: un dia Honoka queda a cargo de su pequeña hija xD que hara para entretenerla? una continuacion breve de los mapaches


**Love Live no me pertenece y creo que lo único que podría decirse que invente fue a Hikari xD**

Mami! mami! mami! mami! –una voz insistente se acercaba rápidamente a la habitación alertando a las ocupantes que se cubrieron rápidamente antes de que un fuerte portazo abriera la puerta y una pequeña melena anaranjada se acercara y prácticamente se abalanzara sobre la cama y comenzara a saltar- despierten! Despierten!

Hikari buenos días –La pequeña seguía saltando mientras sonreía divertida- hija… cariño que es lo que pasa? –Maki apenas y podía mantenerse sentada por los fuertes saltos de la pequeña quien en un momento salto encima de su otra madre quien solo emitió un quejido lastimero-

Au… hija mi espalda… –Honoka intentaba huir del pequeño torbellino quien no se cansaría hata que le dieran en el gusto, aunque fuese una niña regularmente tranquila de repente le venían los ataques hiperactivos que casi siempre eran provocados por culpa de Honoka y los dulces de su familia-

Quiero comida!y jugar! Y comida! Y Jugar! comida!, comida! –la pelirroja se rio un poco al ver como madre eh hija se divertían más que nada Hikari quien estaba saltando muy cerca de Honoka quien estaba intentando huir de su pequeña hija- quiero comer!

Está bien hija pero no saltes encima de mi –Maki se había ido a bañar dejando a las dos solas- Maki-chan traidora

Mamiiiii comida! –la pequeña niña observo a su madre quien al final decidió levantarse pero antes envio a la pequeña a su cuarto para que se vistiera mientras ella se vestia y preparaba para alimentar a su pequeña-

 **-un rato más tarde-**

Quiero que me cuentes un cuento –Maki se había ido a atender algunos asuntos al hospital dejando a Honoka a cargo. Hikari estaba junto a su madre mientras limpiaba los platos luego de la comida- y quiero que sea muy divertido

Mmm que tal blanca nieves? Aunque no será la versión pobre de Di*** –la pequeña niña solo asintió emocionada- bien esto será una versión nueva –Honoka le hablaba tranquilamente a su hija quien sonreía emocionada. Ya sentadas y con algunos dulces que luego de seguro Maki las reñiría por comer tanta porquería Honoka comenzó a narrar la historia-

 **-Narración por parte de Honoka en tercera persona-**

Espejito quien es la idol número uno, más famosa del mundo? –una pretenciosa mujer hablaba con su espejo el cual era un bien jodedor-

Esa es Mizuki Nana y tú solo eres una enana odiosa que me tiene confinada aquí –el espejo hablaba sin tapujos, sabía que estaba irritando a su dueña-

Aun me arrepiento de haber comprado un espejo parlante –la mujer de bellos ojos carmesí suspiro derrotada- y por internet…

Porque eres una tacaña, y bueno que más quieres saber Nico-sama? –el espejo hablaba tranquilamente- ah sí! debemos seguir el guion

Eh? A si bueno. Nuevamente empecemos desde el principio –ambas se pusieron de acuerdo en empezar-espejito quien es la idol numero uno de este mundo?

-el espejo suspiro aburrida y respondió- la idol más famosa es Hanayo –la nombrada era una chica que vivía en la gran mansión de Nico, era humilde ademas de ser muy quería por las personas en el pueblo-

Eso es mentira! Yo soy la idol más famosa del mundo –Nico grito enojada y pateo con fuerza uno de los muebles el cual era realmente duro lo que le hizo que su pie le doliera y al intentar sobarse se dio con la frente en el mismo mueble, terminando de trasero en el piso sobándose el trasero, el pie y la frente- necesito deshacerme de Hanayo y así seré la numero uno

-el espejo solo la miro preguntándose cómo es que aún existía gente tan extraña como ella-Nico-sama se encuentra bien? –su mano derecha y cazadora se acercó a la mujer quien maldecía por lo bajo-

Si estoy súper bien, acaso no me vez idiota! –Nico estaba refunfuñando aun ignorando por completo a la mujer a su lado quien solo suspiraba, todos en la gran mansión sabían el carácter de la mujer de ojos borgoña y cabello negro- Eri tengo un plan y tú debes ayudarme a completar mi plan

-Eri solo asintió, ya sabía que sería algo descabellado como cuando mando a rapar a las alpacas porque eran más bellas que ella- que es lo que desea ahora a señora? –Hablaba tranquilamente la mujer-

Quiero que te deshagas de Hanayo y quiero que me traigas su corazón en esta caja –rápidamente se puso de pie entrego a Eri una caja con forma de corazón- y más te vale cumplir o tu corazón acabara aquí

… como usted ordene –la mujer salió por la puerta en búsqueda de la joven a quien encontró comiendo arroz en la gran cocina, la joven al ver a la mano derecha de la reina sentía como algo malo iba a pasar y así fue se la llevo a un bosque el cual estaba alejado del pueblo y nadie podría escuchar cuando cumpliera con el mandato de su señora, pero la rubia no podía acabar con la bella joven- Hanayo lo siento… debo acabar contigo

…porque? –la joven bello cabello castaño claro y bellos ojos violeta solo podía mirar como Eri sacaba de sus ropas una daga con la cual le arrancaría el corazón- Eri-san…

Huye… Huye lo más lejos que puedas Hanayo –la rubia era buena y no podía asesinar con una joven inocente que solo había sido buena con la gente y se ganó su cariño, así que tendría que afrontar las consecuencias y encarar a Nico, pero antes buscaría un corazón de otro. En ese preciso instante pasaba por ahí un loliconero al cuál Eri persiguió un buen rato-

 **Mientras tanto Hanayo**

-la joven corría rápidamente por el bosque golpeándose la cabeza con ramas y pateando a más de algún animal que se le atravesara pero ella no lo hizo con intención, en realidad solo estaba muy atemorizada y arraso con todo lo que se interpusiera- DAREKAAA TASUKETEEE! –Corría la joven hasta chocar de frente con la puerta de una pequeña cabaña-me lleva… La…aauu mi nariz –y como nada en este cuento tiene sentido la joven se puso de pie aun sobándose la nariz y entro a la pequeña cabaña donde encontró (todo es pequeño xD) una mesita con 7 asientos todo estaba repartido de 7 incluso las camas en las cuales probo echarse a dormir pero ninguna le gusto así que prefirió usar la mesa que era un poco más grande que las camas-

 _Mira es hermosa…como una princesa –_ una vocesita juguetona se escuchaba muy cerca de la joven quien prefierio seguir durmiendo-

 _Y si mejor la bajamos de la mesa y cenamos ya tengo hambre, Nozomi solo piensas en manosearla asi que aléjate-_ una voz diferente se escucho esta vez, era un poco mas seria que la anterior-

 _Vamos Maki-chan no seas tan gruñona solo debemos despertarla con cuidado –_ ahora si la joven se desperte observando con un poco de miedo a las personas a su alrededor las cuales eran pequeñas lo que asusto a la chica-

 **Hiiiaaaa un troll!** –Hanayo se asusto tanto que le dio un golpe a uno de los enanos el cual choco contra la puerta cayendo al piso-

Hey niñita no golpees a mi gente -la enana gruñona se acerco a la chica quien aun estaba asustada por la repentina presencia de las personas- ademas estas en nuestra casa

Maki-chan calmate no queremos que salgan mas heridos… -la líder se acerco a su compañera quien mantenía fuertemente agarrada de la blusa a la joven quien estaba apunto de desmayarse- pobre Honoka-chan esta dormida del golpe

 **Una hora después…**

Así que… este es su hogar y tú eres Nozomi la líder –la pequeña de cabello morado asintió amablemente, al parecer si decía la verdad ya que es la que se ve más cuerda de todas- me presento soy Hanayo –Nozomi asintió y luego se dispuso a presentar a todos sus compañeras-

La gruñona de haya atrás es Maki –Nozomi apunto a una pelirroja quien solo gruño a modo de saludo- la que está dormida en el sillón es Honoka –apuntaba a la peli naranja a la que mando a volar de una patada al principio- por aquí tenemos a mi querida Umi-chan es un tanto tímida pero es una muy buena persona –una chica que estaba junto a Honoka saludo tímidamente a la joven quien devolvió el gesto- a continuación tienes a Kotori –por algún motivo la chica se veía demasiado feliz y no dejaba de sonreír lo que en parte asusto a Hanayo quien pensó que quizás la pequeña Kotori usaba drogas- la que no para de estornudar es Tsubasa –la nombrada se acercó y saludo gentilmente de la mano a la joven- y por ultimo –Nozomi le hizo una señal a la más pequeña de ellas- esta es Anyu la menor -la pequeña solo asintió y sonrió de manera agradable a la chica quien sonrió y acaricio a cabeza de Anyu quien se alegró aún más-

por cierto me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un rato… me asuste y no pensaba invadir su espacio personal…solo buscaba refugio -la voz de la joven sonaba triste y con un poco de temor tomo las pequeñas manos de Nozomi quien se sonrojo ligeramente- Nozomi-san usted me dejaría quedar en su hogar prometo no ser un estorbo y ayudare con los quehaceres de la casa –la sonrisa de cachorro que Hanayo tenía en ese momento le hicieron imposible al líder de las chicas el correr a la joven que se veía desamparada y ellas no eran malas-

si sabes cocer, lavar y hacer las demás cosas por mí no tienes que preocuparte, nosotras te protegeremos de lo que sea –Maki y el resto se habían acercado a ella quien tímidamente abrazo a todas a excepción de Honoka que aun dormía en el sofá-

 _tendremos a alguien nuevo en la familia~~~_ -murmuro suavemente Honoka quien aun seguía dormida-

-Así pasaron los días más tranquilos que había pasado la joven en su vida, incluso en aquel bosque los animalitos y pajaritos se acercaban a la Hanayo quien ahora era parte de la familia-

 **mientras tanto en el hogar de Nico**

Espejito, espejito quien es la idol numero uno de este mundo? –el espejo nuevamente observaba a la mujer quien estaba en parte irritada y estaba en sus días-

Bueno eso puede variar si te refieres a la más famosa tu sabes cuál es mi respuesta… pero como sé que no quieres escuchar mis gustos pues te diré que es…-un redoble de tambores- Hanayo quien ahora vive con su propio harem de chicas en los bosques –la imagen de Hanayo conviviendo con las demás hizo a la mujer irritarse tanto que intento lanzar al espejo por la ventana pero no logro su cometido ya que Eri la alcanzo a detener-

Tú! Maldita traidora te dije que me trajeras el corazón de Hanayo y que es lo que me traes? El corazón de un loliconero? –la mujer de ojos borgoña intentaba intimidar a Eri pero esta era mas alta y si quisiera podría arrojarla por la ventana como había intentando ella con el espejo- aagh no puedes mandar a nadie a hacer algo porque nunca lo harán bien –el espejo y Eri se quedaron mirando a la mujer que tomo una manta negra y se transformó en una anciana y rápidamente salio de su hogar en búsqueda de Hanayo-

Porque mejor no nos largamos de aquí Eri-san? –el espejo observo a la rubia quien suspiro y como pudo amarro el espejo a su espalda- por cierto las cosas de valor las guarda bajo la cama a otra cosa me llamo Erena- y así fue como Eri y Erena el espejo parlante saquearon la casa de Nico y se largaron lo más lejos posible de esa loca-

 **Mientras tanto Hanayo**

-Hanayo tranquilamente preparaba la comida para sus amigas quienes ahora estaban trabajando en la mina sacando diamantes y varias cosas de valor, hasta que alguien interrumpio su tranquila mañana, unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que la joven se pensara si ir atender o no-y si son testigos de jehová? –la joven seguía pensando si era buena idea o no, hasta que ya cabreada de los golpes en la puerta fue a abrir- que es lo que desea?

Hasta que abres linda jovencita –una ancianita tranquilamente hablaba, pero algo le daba mala espina a Hanayo- solo pasaba por aquí y decidí traer un obsequio a las personas que vivieran aquí

Mmm eso es interesante pero no acepto cosas de gente extraña –Hanayo intentaba cerrar la puerta pero la mujer se lo impedía-

Solo eh traído unos obsequios –la mujer se notaba irritada ya así que opto por o más fácil ya que conocía la debilidad de la joven- eh traído onigiris para su familia –Hanayo dejo de tratar de cerrar la puerta y observo con ganas como la mujer sacaba de entre su cesta un lindo onigiri el cual le hizo agua la boca a la joven- veo que te gustan mucho? Quieres este?

Si…por favor –Hanayo acepto gustosa el aperitivo el cual prácticamente devoro pero algo estaba mal al momento de observar a la mujer pudo diferenciar los ojos borgoña de Nico quien reía descontroladamente-

Disfruta tu última cena Hanayo, OJOJOJO! –Nico rápidamente se fue del lugar dejando a Hanayo morir ante la vista de todos los pequeños animalitos del bosque que fueron rápidamente en busca de las chicas quienes llegaron a casa y vieron el cuerpo sin vida de la joven-

No puede ser…prometimos cuidarla y ahora está muerta –Honoka acariciaba la mejilla de la chica mientras que Nozomi y Maki observaban el lugar, al parecer no había sido forzado y notaron algo en las manos de la chica el cual era un poco de Onigiri que al momento de olfatear notaron que contenía veneno-

Hay que quemarla y así su alma descansara en paz –decía Maki quien observaba el cuerpo de la chica el cual lo habían puesto dentro de un ataúd de cristal en el bosque-

Tú y tu manía de quemar las cosas –Nozomi suspiraba apenada mientras abrazaba con cariño a Anyu quien había sido la que más cerca de Hanayo se había mantenido-

Hanayo…pobrecita murió virgen –Tsubasa y Honoka observaban a la muerta… digo a Hanayo-

Solo el beso de un príncipe la revivirá… -por esas cosas de la vida Eri iba pasando muy cerca de donde estaban las enana junto a Hanayo. Y Erena había observado el cuerpo de la joven- deben encontrar a un príncipe que le haga de todo~~~ digo que la bese~~~~ -rápidamente Eri corrió alejándose del lugar para que el espejo entrometido no dijese nada mas-

-no muy lejos de hay una joven princesa paseaba tranquilamente en su fiel corcel cuando de repente se topó con un ataúd de cristal custodiado por 7 pequeñas a lo cual ella decidió bajar de su caballo y acercarse a preguntar qué era lo que sucedía- Señoritas porque están aquí?

-todas se quedaron observando a la joven, era alta de cabello anaranjados y unos ojos verde limón, vestía un traje azul y llevaba una espada en su cinturón lo cual les hizo tener una idea a todos- tu eres un príncipe?

Mmm princesa –Nozomi sonrió cómplice junto a Kotori quien le hizo una señal de que lo intentaran- mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin un placer

Bueno me llamo Nozomi, ella es Kotori y el resto, la muerta en el ataúd es Hanayo ella fue envenenada por una malvada bruja y ahora descansa tranquilamente esperando el beso de un apuesto príncipe o princesa –Rin se cuestionaba lo que le habían dicho pero decidió intentarlo-

Solo debo besarla cierto? No se convertirá en un zombi y me muerda? –Maki solo le restó importancia al asunto-

Solo bésala y ya, si intenta morderte le cortas la cabeza y se acabara el asunto –Honoka ya estaba aburrida y se estaba quedando dormida encima de Tsubasa quien no dejaba de estornudar-

Bien aquí voy –Rin se acercó con cuidado a la joven que descansaba tranquilamente y prácticamente fue cautivado por la suave sonrisa de Hanayo quien no parecía muerta más bien solo dormía tranquilamente- es un ángel…-murmuro antes de acercarse y besar suavemente los labios de la joven quien abrió suavemente sus ojos encontrándose con la princesa Rin de quien se enamoró a primera vista-

…hola –tímidamente Hanayo despertó a la vista de todas quienes se alegraron por ver a Hanayo nuevamente viva y ahora venía lo más importante- es hora de la venganza –de la nada la joven tomo una escopeta y se puso unos lentes oscuros –ven conmigo si quieres vivir - mientras se subía al caballo de Rin quien se sentó atrás y fueron hasta donde se encontraba Nico –

-antes de que pudiera continuar con el desenlace de la historia en la cual Honoka estaba tan metida contándola y su hija estaba realmente emocionada una mano se posó en su boca interrumpiendo el cuento- que demonios es ese cuento? –la voz de Nico se escuchaba detrás de ellas-

Tía Nico! –Hikari se levantó de golpe de la comodidad del regazo de su madre y abrazo con fuerza a Nico quien la recibió con afecto a la pequeña-

Hola cariño, has sido una buena niña? –la pequeña asintió alegre mientras observaba a su pelirroja madre entrar por la puerta junto al resto de μ's a quienes Honoka saludo tranquilamente desde el sofá con su mano-

Mami termina el cuento de una vez quiero saber que paso con la bruja malvada –ya todas estaban sentadas y ahora esperaban que Honoka terminara la historia que ninguna de ellas había alcanzado a escuchar pero que Nico si sabía más o menos de que trataba-

-entonces una gran explosión se escuchó por todo el pueblo, en ese momento Hanayo había tomado el control de él y había encerrado a Nico en una celda para que nunca más hiciera cosas malas y luego se casó con la princesa Rin quien no sabía que pasaba hasta que se vio con un vestido de novia y a Hanayo con un vestido igual pero ahora cargaba a Rin en sus brazos-

-y vivieron felices para siempre en la antigua mansión de Nico pero fue arreglada y ahora se veía como un verdadero castillo estilo Dis***

 _ **FIN**_

Y asi fue como luego de eso vivieron muy felices junto a las enanas quienes ya eran parte de su familia y en tanto Eri y el espejo pues se dedicaron a hacer de las suyas en los pueblos que pasaban y se hicieron de una gran fortuna –Honoka finalizaba la historia que a su hija le había encantado más que nada porque sabía que esa no era la historia pero era mejor que la versión original- te gusto hija?

Siiii gracias mami –la pequeña besó la mejilla de su madre y se fue a jugar junto a las hijas de Nozomi y Nico-

Tu sí que sabes inventar historias –Eri se reía suavemente mientras observaba como su amiga jamás cambiaria-

Ajajaja ya me conoces –Maki se había sentado al lado de su esposa mientras charlaban de diferentes cosas y lo que habían planeado para más adelante- podríamos hacer una presentación, la última de μ's

Ajajaja ni lo sueñes –todos los cojines de los sillones le fueron aventados a Honoka quien no alcanzo a cubrirse y ahora estaba bajo ellos-

Es hora de celebrar nuestro pequeño reencuentro después de un tiempo NYA! –todas iban a pasar la noche en a casa de Honoka y Maki para recordar viejos tiempos y jugar un poco de karaoke-

 **Fin…(?)**

 **Bueh no podía no faltar algo con la pequeña hija de Honoka ajajaja si esto llega a varios reviews pensare en hacer algo nuevo xD**


End file.
